The embodiments herein relate generally to furniture, and more particularly, to a bed frame with an integrated hidden dog ramp.
Many beds are too high for a small pet, such as a small dog or cat, to jump up onto. Thus, many people have resorted to using pet ramps or steps. However, conventional pet ramps and steps run beside the bed, either parallel to the bed or perpendicular to the bed in plain view. Also, conventional pet ramps and steps are unsightly, ruining the aesthetics of the room.
Therefore, what is needed is a bedframe wherein a portion of the bedframe, such as the footboard, comprises an integrated hidden pet ramp.